quickrevivefandomcom-20200213-history
DhP Reppolf
Hellz to the yeah! I just dicovered a THIRD hidden perk! DhP Reppolf is a hidden perk in teh Cawl of Doodies that upon buying, lights you on fire for the rest of the game. As you can imagine, you wouldn't survive very long. Locations * Nacht Der Untoten- Right beside the PhD Flopper machine. *Verrukt- It's inside the weird green checker box that's underground. Athough it's really small and hard to see, it's there. *Shi No Numa- If you knock Peter's corpse down, then shoot him with the Wunderwaffe DG-2, he will fart. Then you must eat a hellhounds crap and you will poop out a bottle of DhP Reppolf. *Der Reise- The person playing as Dempsey must shout "I am a pretty pretty princess" 526 times consecutively then all perk machines on the map will turn into DhP Reppolf. *Kino der Toten- It's around the corner in that dark room behind the window in the first room. *"Five"- Do the table glitch on exactly round 12, then shoot the Pentagon Tech exactly 4 times with the Winter's Howl. After that, leave him alone. Once he dies, he will drop a random perk bottle that always gives you DhP Reppolf. *Ascension- Do exactly what you have to do to get Eviver Kcuiq, except you must have a Krauss Refibrillator as the 1st weapon you got out of the box. If this is done, the Eviver Kcuiq machine will come to life and try to kill you to death like it did to the Gonregguj machine on Verrukt. You MUST kill it with the death machines, or it will poop all over your faces until you laugh uncontrollably and puke all over your lap. Once the machine dies, it will barf out the DhP Reppolf machine. *Call of the Dead- You must kill George with a Strela-3. Once this is done, use the foghorn nearest to the AK-74u exactly 888 times. After this a giant hairless decapitated donkey will descend from the stars while singing "My country tis' of thee". After it lands, it will explode, and George will come back, unzombified and he will drink a bottle of DhP Reppolf. After he dies from his burn wounds, his dead body will pee out the DhP Reppolf. *Shangri-La- If each player has killed exactly 115 zombies, once you open the door to the focusing stone, Nathan Drake will run out screaming "I FOUND SHAMBALA I FOUND SHAMBALA I FOUND SHAMWOW OMG NO WAYYY!!!". Shoot him dead and he'll drop 4 bottles of DhP Reppolf. *Moon- If you succesfully poop, then it the becomes vacations within giant thanks y'know. *Green Run- DARTH VADER FROM THE PLANET VULCAN WILL FUCK YOU IN THE ASS IF YOU KEEP READING. *Nuketown- WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUT SAY? PREPARE TO BE FUCKED IN THE ASS. *Die Rise - DAMN RIGHT BITCH. Trivia *DhP Reppolf is Flopper PhD backwards. *DhP Reppolf is also known as Reppolf Rotcod, or just Reppolf. *On Ascension, upon buying Richtofen will shout "It has Rotcod in the title! Just like me!" This is not true. *DhP Reppolf tastes like fermented cow semen, as stated by Dempsey. How he knows what that tastes like, I will never know. *It can be noted that if bought on solo, even if the player has Quick Revive, they will still die.